


Demostración física de amor

by lizayan



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizayan/pseuds/lizayan
Summary: Asi que, tres dias de descanso -Jim estaba sentado frente a la pantalla donde la cara de su superior se mostraba.En efecto capitan, la base estara lista para que el equipo de ingenieros realice las rearaciones necesarias y podran tomar un mercedio tiempo libre.Me parece bien - Jim sonrio, con todo el brillo que la emocion impregnaba en su semblante- esta será una magnifica oportunidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es mi primer fluff, de eso estoy segura, así que espero que te guste Shanen ;)  
>  Y a todos los demas que participaron en el evento Valentino Slash II, feliz 14 
> 
> Les dejó la liga para los que quiera disfrutar de los frutos de este hermoso evento ;)

Llevaban ya un tiempo en su travesía por el universo, Jim ya no era el jovenzuelo que se en listo en la academia y algunos de sus mas grandes amigos ahora eran parte importante de otras naves.

-¿Y bien? - Jim salio de sus pensamientos mientras veía la copa de Bones vaciarse - !!Jim!!  
-No agites tu mano así, pareces mi esposa gruñona - soltó una risilla mientras tomaba el licor (que ingreso casi ilegalmente en la nave con ayuda, por supuesto de Scotty)  
-Se supone que me dijiste que tenias una buena noticia -Bones se sirvió el alcohol de nuevo -y aunque creas que, tu contrabando es buena noticia, no vale el que me despertaras.  
-Lo se- Jim pauso, porque, Bones era Bones, y no creía sacar con facilidad lo que buscaba de él -estuve revisando los planes de vuelo para los siguientes periodos-su amigo lo miro con la ceja alzada antes de hablar  
-Lo repito ¿y bien?, me despiertas, me invitas de tu botella secreta de la que ni Spock sabe, ¿qué quieres Jim?- el capitán de la Enterprise sonrió, adoraba a sus amigos, sobretodo cuando ya estaban tan predispuestos a él.  
-Necesito un favor-  
========<<<>>========  
-Así que, diez días de descanso -Jim estaba sentado frente a la pantalla donde la cara de su superior se mostraba.  
-En efecto capitán, la base estará lista para que el equipo de ingenieros realice las reparaciones necesarias y podrán tomar un merecido tiempo libre.  
Me parece bien - Jim sonrió, con todo el brillo que la emoción impregnaba en su semblante- esta será una magnifica oportunidad, el equipo aunque esta en buena disposición apreciara mucho esta oportunidad.  
-Según sus informes las reparaciones tomaran al menos seis días y dado que han estado en misiones con tiempos de espera mínimos entre ellas es una buena oportunidad para dejar tanto a la nave como al personal en buen tono para los siguientes meses -Jim no podía estar mas feliz -por supuesto cuento con usted para hacer los horarios de descanso a modo de que la nave reciba la atención adecuada.  
-Delo por hecho Comandante  
-Entonces Kirk, tenga un buen viaje  
-Gracias igualmente

-Serán entonces 9 días libres, Jim - Spock apareció a sus espaldas apenas se apago la pantalla.  
\- No- Jim volteo con una sonrisa- si tengo suerte podre sacarle mas jugo a esos días-el vulcano miro a su capitán con suspicacia mientras este caminaba a su sofá para sentarse dándole la espalda, algo se traía entre manos, aunque Jim estaba en una fase de "quiero y no te voy a decir que", con el tiempo Spock había aprendido a dejarlo ser y a esperar el momento en que el otro quisiera hablar.  
Lo tenía mas preocupado el constante secretismo que Jim tenía con Bones y Scotty a ultimas fechas, con esta era la quinta ocasión hacía 23 días 6 horas y 35 minutos desde la primera vez que Jim le daba esa mirada en particular, traviesa, con sus ojos resplandeciendo intenso; pero queriendo ocúltarle la emoción que lo embargaba. Conocía cada mirada de Jim, cada expresión, cada gesto y ese era muy parecido al que solía ver cuando Jim era feliz por estar con él, pero se forzaba a parecer normal cuando alguien aparecía. Ya no había nadie en la nave con quien fuera necesario ocultarlo, ellos eran un buen equipo y para sus superiores sabiendo de la condición de los vulcanos y la necesidad de pareja de su biología era obvio que él ya tenía esa pareja en la nave y era obvio quien era.  
La misma mirada que Jim solía darle a Nyota muchas veces antes de que la relación que llevaba con ella hubiera terminado.  
Y eso estaba molestándolo, al fondo de su estomago, donde todas las emociones por Jim se agolpaban y arremolinaban entre ellas; el calor y la molestia por no saber qué o quien estaba haciendo feliz a Jim y que necesitara se ocultado de él. Aunque todavía no quería darle nombre a ese sentimiento, era ilógico, tener celos; cuando compartían la cama y su mente el uno con el otro.  
======<<<>>>>======  
-Así que los turnos se harán en tres tiempos, el equipo alfa se alternara según su estación el día jueves para reportar a ingenieria todas las posibles fallas o detalles que hayan tenido con sus equipos, los demás en la nave tendrán los siguientes dos días para reportar fallas y el día lunes se harán llegar todas las ordenes de compra de los suplementos que faltan en el stock de personal.  
 A continuación se en lista al personal y el horario de descanso y turno a cubrir en la nave durante el periodo de revisión.  
Para cualquier duda o petición favor de responderme en mensaje.  
Buen día  
Jim

Spock mantuvo la mirada en el mensaje y su horario de descanso, Jim pensaba mantenerlo fuera de la nave desde el momento de arribo hasta partir de nuevo.  
Bones estaría solo dos días dentro de la nave, Scotty, por ser el ingeniero en jefe debía supervisar los arreglos y movimientos que se hicieran en la nave así como la supervisión de los materiales o paquetes que se fueran a ingresar en la bahía de carga.  
Jim en cambio solo estaría fuera tres días, tres días, mismos  que él tomaría para hacer una visita a su padre y su hermano que se encontraban a una distancia adecuada para ir a nuevo vulcano.  
Spock abrió una ventana de mensaje con Nyota, tenía una duda y por su tranquilidad debía aclararla.  
=========<<>=========

Spock llevaba horas recorriendo los pasillos de la nave, dos horas 53 minutos y trece segundos, catorce, quince. Así que "horas" no era una exageración. Jim había salido de su camarote y le había eludido diciendo que se encontraría con Dr. McCoy para una revisión medica completa, lo cual hasta ahora no se podía tomar como un hecho verdadero porque había revisado toda el área medica y no estaba ahí, pero tampoco el Dr. así que, bien podrían estar comiendo o charlando en algún lado, pero ya había revisado todas las áreas de comedor y descanso y Jim no estaba ahí, sin embargo había encontrado al Dr. intercambiando halagos y charlas con una cadete de recién egreso integrada a la tripulación apenas tres meses  y seis días antes en la zona de comunicaciones, lo extraña de la situación podría haber derivado en Jim dejando al Dr. McCoy a solas son la joven.  
Decidió salir de la zona de descanso y pasar por las zonas mas comunes para encontrar a Jim, la primera era ingenieria, tenía una hipótesis y podría ser una buena opción; Jim al verse inesperadamente libre de las obligaciones medicas habría tomado rumbo a ingeneria para ocupar su tiempo con Scotty hasta que el Dr. recordara el examen.  
\- Te digo Jim que va a terminar por enterarse - la pronunciación marcada de Scotty era facilmente distinguible entre los zumbidos de las maquinas  
\- Scotty, no se va a enterar - Spock freno, dejando que la conversación se mantuviera a su alcance, presa de un irrefrenable miedo, talvéz Spock fuera un vulcano, talvéz era ahora mas maduro que hace años, pero ese hombre de hermosos ojos azules era su T'hyla, la ansiedad trepaba hagilmente por sus entrañas sin remedio- dejámelo a mi, yo se como hacerlo-continuo Jim con ese tono dulce en la voz que a él tanto lo reconfortaba, esa voz que acompañaba con una sonrisa, dirigida a él  
-Capitán- Spock conocía a sus compañeros no necesitaba ver a Scotty para saber que estaba cediendo  
-Dejeme todo a mi Scotty, él estará fuera de la nave todo el tiempo que necesitamos- Scotty suspiro, estaba hecho, lo que fuera que Jim necesitara ya lo tenía. La angustia se acumulo en su pecho  
-Capitán?- la voz preocupada del ingeniero casi lo hace jadear  
\- Estoy bien, necesito buscar a Spock, cuento contigo Scotty- Spock escucho los pies de Jim plantarse en el suelo, haciendo crujir levemente el metal, comenzar a caminar rumbo al pasillo, se apresuro a salir también, era bueno que Jim estuviera en la zona de transporte mas lejana a su camarote que él, necesitaba ese tiempo para serenarse antes de encontrarse a solas con su T'hyla. Su enlace lo estaba torturando, sintiendo el desconcierto y la preocupación de Jim, así como este había sentido la angustia dentro de él como si fuera propia.  
Respiró antes de adoptar la posición de meditación, apenas 3 minutos  28 segundos antes de que Jim entrara en la habitación.  
Había pasado ya un tiempo razonable en su relación cuando Jim le pidió que se acercara al scaner de la puerta -Ven aquí Spock -podía recordar el tono alegre y juguetón con tintes de secreto, Jim había sonreído cuando sus miradas se encontrarón, él no era necio, sabía perfectamente que su ceja se había subido un poco, lo suficiente para que su T'hyla lo notara, se levantó de la silla en la mesa de trabajo de Jim y camino hasta la puerta- ahora, ingresa tus datos- el aire se agolpo en sus pulmones, era el camarote del capitán, no la pequeña sala de trabajo o soft a disposición de cualquier Capitán en caso de necesitar atender a un invitado de manera personal sin llegar a ser intima, no, estaba parado frente a la puerta del dormitorio, dónde Jim dormía, dónde se paseaba sin ropa durante los primeros minutos después de despertar, la imagen mental lo hizo sentir acalorado, el contacto físico había tardado mas en llegar y aún estaba reciente la emoción que no pudo evitar sentir al ver a Jim disfrutar sus encuentros  
-Jim, no es necesario, soy tu primer oficial, mi  clave permite el acceso a tu dormitorio- lo vio morderse el labio y negar en silencio  
-lo se, pero esto- dijo apuntando a la pantalla -te pide tu usuario de primer oficial, pon tus datos, para registrarte como usuario - Jim se movió nervioso, la activación de un segundo usuario con nivel primario en el camarote del capitán lanzaría una alerta de seguridad, antes de que todos sus pensamientos abandonaran su boca Jim se adelantó- Scotty se encargará de evitar que la alerta salga de nosotros cuatro  
-el Dr. McCoy no estará en la mejor disposición de verse involucrado en esto  
-Bromeas-le soltó en medio de una carcajada espontánea- cuando le dije, lo primero que me contesto fue "bien niño, ahora no te vas a escapar de tus revisiones"- Jim había empezado a reír contando todas las ventajas que el Dr. veía en la medida, esa misma noche Spock le dijo a Jim que ya había tomado hace tiempo las medidas necesarias para que pudiera entrar a su camarote sin necesidad de otra cosa mas que su voz.  
El recuerdo calmo sus ansias, aunque ahora mismo ers una desventaja, ya no había manera de esconderse de Jim o de sus sentimientos por él.  
Lo escucho deslizarse con cuidado al silóon y tomar el padd, contra todo pronostico Spock había encontrado relajante meditar con la respiración de Jim al alcance de sus oídos. Necesitaba purgar esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban, cuando tomó la decisión de hacer el enlace mental con Jim sabía las consecuencias que podrían derivarse de aquello y pese a que su padre no estaba inclinado a la posibilidad de que el enlace le diera a Jim habilidades telepáticas, Spock sabía que por más fuerte que hubiese sido el vinculo de sus padres, Jim era su T"hyla, su compañero y esa información, había preferido mantenerla para si mismo. Ahora tenía que lidiar con la preocupación de Jim y en este momento ese mismo Jim se negaba a dejarla ir.  
-Spock- el tono de duda de Jim era notorio- ¿puedes venir a sentarte conmigo? -finalmente despues de 35 segundos se resigno, levantándose con cuidado de su posición, retardando el momento de ver a Jim a los ojos, sentándose su lado derecho- ¿Qué pasó?  
-Un incidente que no de importancia  
-Estas molesto, como puede no ser de importancia- el tono de Jim se acelero  
-Si fuera algo necesario de informar lo habría hecho  
\- No te estoy hablando como tu Capitán - Jim empezaba a sentirse frustrado y si había algo que Spock evitaba a toda costa era hacer  sentir mal a Jim  
\- Falle en unos cálculos por forzar una reacción y terminé causando mi propio perjuicio - esta vez miró a Jim, había cuidado sus palabras, no le había mentido, así Jim pensaría que hablaba de su investigación en el área científica  
-Pero estas bien- Jim se recargo en su brazo, era la manera que tenía de decir "abrázame" con su cuerpo, así que no se resistió y pasó el brazo por el cuerpo de Jim mientras este se recargaba en su pecho.  
-Lo estoy, solo que necesitare proceder con más cautela y reunir más información antes de probar otra hipótesis- Jim acaricio su pierna  
-¿Sigues necesitando meditar?- Jim nunca había interferido con su meditación, si él decía que sí, se alejaría, quizás hasta saldría a dar una vuelta, pero Spock también sabía cual era la alternativa que rondaba la mente del otro y ahora esa medida era mas benéfica que la meditación.  
-No por completo Jim- Spock era todo lo Vulcano que podía llegar a ser, pero cuando Jim se ponía en la tarea de seducirlo se derretía en las manos de su T'hyla.  
Jim paseo sus dedos por la pierna intercalando las yemas simulando una caminata, subió por el muslo, hizo una curva acercándose a la ingle rozando apenas la zona para después deslizar los dedos casi sin tocarlo hasta el otro lado de la cadera y afianzar la mano apretando la carne, el había sentido la proximidad hacer que su piel ardiera y Jim había suspirado. Spock siempre dudaba sobre cual de los dos se impacientaba más con esos juegos.  
-Spock - Jim se fue girando lento mientras pasaba la rodilla por encina de sus piernas  
-Jim- oh, sexo en el sillón, Jim arriba, Jim enfrente, Jim, Jim todo Jim.  
La contestación le salio en un tono bajo, la confirmación de que él deseaba tanto esos toques como Jim lo hacía.  
Jim era su universo, su mundo, su todo y el sillón era perfecto, sentir el aliento de Jim en su cuello, calentando la piel y llenado con sangre cada pequeño vaso en el zona. El primer contacto fue con los dientes, en su hombro y sobre la tela, pero podía sentirlo sobre su carne desnuda.  
Algunas cosas en el universo no tienen una explicación científica, no al menos una satisfactoria, de ahí las diferentes especies han creado el misticismo, la magia, Dios. De la necesidad de darle nombre a lo que es capaz de fascinarnos. Spock no tenía problema en eso, porque su fascinación tenía nombre; James Tiberius Kirk. Su T'hyla.  
Se habian quitado la ropa a las prisas, los pantalones debían ser remendados, Spock sostuvo cadera de Jim, aun con los interiores puestos mientras este movía su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás, rozándose sobre su miembro, Jim adoraba besar su cuello, observar el tono de piel cambiar, oscurecerse y él estaba seguro de que necesitaría un cuello alto para cubrir las marcas al día siguiente.  
Mientras Spock se deleitaba tocando las piernas de su capitán, había visto el torso de Jim en varias ocasiones pero las piernas habían estado ocultas mucho tiempo, se dedicaba a marcar la piel con sus dedos.  
-Jim- el aliento de Spock estaba caliente paseándose por la oreja de Jim que tenía la cara pegada a la piel la clavícula de Spock - vamos a la cama ashayaman- Jim gimio y se presiono mas contra él; "no" la piel se encargo se transmitirle el mensaje- Jim, la cama, el - Jim se lanzo a su boca, delineando los delgados labios con su lengua haciéndolo temblar, metiendo la lengua y degustando la piel de sus labios -¡Jim!- Spock había usado toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía pra alejar a Jim apenas unos centímetros de él - ashayaman, el sillon va a ser incomodo y el lubricante esta junto a la cama -Jim sonrió, juguetón con el toque retorcido de sus labios.  
-Yo no pienso moverme Spock -las caderas de Jim presionaron y deslizaron las pieles una contra otra, caliente y todavía oculta en lo más interesante -pero, Sr. Spock si quiere que vallamos a dormir - se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia- podemos irnos y dejar esto para después.  
Esta vez fue Spock quien tomo los labios del otro sin descanso o tregua, lambiendo y mordiendo, llevando las manos a la única prenda que se mantenía sobre sus cuerpos, para sentirse libres al fin, Spock disfrutaba de forma obscena el sexo en el sillón pero al final, Jim ya no era un joven de 20 y el esfuerzo siempre le traía comentarios del Dr. McCoy, había tratado, luchado con el impulso de devorarlo, quería cuidarlo, protegerlo, pero su T'hyla agarrado de su cuello, llevándolo dentro de él en cada  estocada lo envolvía dentro del torbellino de sus sensaciones y sentimientos, el amor de su T'hyla,  
el sudor en su piel, haciendo que el olor lo envolviera, usaba sus manos para recorrer cada centímetro a su alcance, deleitándose con cada pensamiento y sonido en la cabeza de su T'hyla.  
Te amo  
Te amo  
Mio Spock Mio  
Tuyo  
Bésame  
Tócame  
Era todo gemidos, subiendo y bajando, estirando su rostro hacía atrás, tensando la mandíbula y la espalda, arriba y abajo, hundirlo en él, presionarse contra el regazo y besarlo.  
Jim bajo el ritmo un segundo, su rostro se contrajo, el cabello mas platinado que antes brillaba con la luz.  
Hizo fuerza con los brazos y cargo a Jim, besándolo, llevándolo a la cama, por suerte no estaba muy lejos, seguía dentro de él y caminar así siempre era extraño.  
Cuando lo dejo en la cama se separaron por completo, el vacío regreso, la leve angustia, Jim podía sentirlo, también había fruncido el ceño ante la distancia.  
Pero en lugar de acercarse a él se metió bajo la sabana, dejándolo parado junto a la cama.  
-Spock, más vale que traigas ese lubricante que tanto quieres porque ya no me quiero detener - la sonrisa ajena se contagio a su propia alegría, ese era su T'hyla, su amante, su amigo, su hermano, su todo. El principio de su día y su vida.  
Seguieron haciéndolo un par de horas más, al final aunque el sillón era una manera que a Spock le agradaba, las rodillas y piernas de Jim siempre lo resentían.  
Cuando estaba por fin abrazados en la cama, calientes y juntos, Spock alcanzo a ver la luz del Padd encenderse, la luz azul decia que podía esperar para manaña.  
Se abrazo más fuerte a su pareja, este hombre no podía engañarlo, no podía, lo amaba y él lo sabía.  
=========<<>=========  
Msg de: Nyota Uhura  
Texto: Spock, se que no debería decirte esto, pero sabes que te quiero mucho y ambos sabemos que Jim es un idiota.  
Se que has estado viendo lo raro que esta y todo eso con Scotty  
Oh Spock, no debería, pero por tu tranquilidad tengo que.  
Jim va a proponerte matrimonio 

Pd: con mudanza y ampliación de camarote incluido

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, se supone que estaría listo para el día 10, pero la vida no es así como uno quiere a veces ( q.q ya estoy empezando a postear versos de canciones ya estoy mal de veras.
> 
> Shanen acepta este fic, intento de fluff, es el primero que hago así que espero lo hayas disfrutado.
> 
> A todos los demás, feliz 14!!!❤❤❤
> 
> Y si, alguien aquí tiene un serio problema con la cantidad de palabras D:


End file.
